Birthday surprise
by Crystal-Angel 14
Summary: What happens when Luke is caught 'cheating' on Lu? Read and review


_**As story for my friend Miru the kind. She will be known as Lu. Hope you like it! ^^**_

Lu was anxiously crouching behind the counter of the carpenters, waiting for Luke to walk in the door. "Come on, come on!" She mumbled, becoming inpatient. As soon as she said that however, Luke came barging through the door, only to be stopped by a bucket of water falling onto his head.

"Got cha'!" Lu laughed, enjoying her latest prank on Luke. Luke shook his head like a dog, getting a bit of water on Lu as well. "Ha-ha, Very funny Lu." He said unenthusiastically. "Lighten up Luke!" Lu said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Lu…." He sighed as he walked towards his room. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to pull an even awesome-r prank on me now!" Lu puffed. "Just go away!" Luke yelled as he slammed the door to his room in Lu's face. "Goddess, what's his problem?" Lu grumbled as she walked towards her room.

The problem was Selena.

_Earlier_

"_Come on now, Luke. What's wrong?" Selena cooed, brushing her finger under Luke's chin. He shivered at her touch. "Nothing…. Just thinking about Lu's birthday tomorrow…" He Sighed. "Come on now Luke, forget about that Lu. Why think about her when you have me?" "Because! Lu is my best friend! I can't just…" Luke was unable to finish, because Selena had sealed his lips with a deep kiss. Luke at first was surprised, but then he closed his eyes and melted into her. Selena broke the kiss, leaving a tomato red Luke. "Come back to the inn tomorrow and we'll talk more…" Selena said in a hypnotizing tone. She then brushed Luke's nose with her finger and winked. "I'll be waiting…" She said, walking off, Leaving Luke dazed and confused._

So now Luke was laying on his bed, staring at the celling. Should he go see Selena tomorrow? But what about Lu? Its' her birthday, and he didn't love Selena. Not the way that he loved Lu… Wait. Did he love Lu? Luke and Lu were practically brother and sister, inseparable since age five. Was it right for him to be in love with his part-sister? He sighed as he threw a pillow into the air, only having it land on his face. He just couldn't make up his mind.

Lu skipped happily towards the Sundae Inn. Luke, Bo and Dale were throwing her a party for her 18th birthday. "I wonder what Luke got me this year …" She sang as she came up to the doors of the Inn. "Alright, the birthday girl is in the house!" She yelled, opening the door. However, as soon as she saw what was going on, her jaw dropped and tears started filling in her eyes.

_A few minutes earlier…_

Luke had gotten to the Inn extra early. He wanted to help set up for Lu's birthday, and he also wanted to talk to Selena. After he and Hayden finished setting up, Selena came in. She was hired to dance for Lu's birthday.

"Hey, Selena. We need to talk." Luke said, confronting the exotic dancer. "Oh, Luke! I'm glad to see you. Have you thought things over?" She cooed. "Y-yes. I have. I don't want to date you Selena. I don't love you." "Oh, But Luke! I thought we had something special…" She pushed, wrapping her arms around Luke's neck. "Selena, Please…" He started to push her off. He then heard the doors to the Inn open. "Alright, the birthday girl is in the house!" Lu yelled. As soon as she said that, Selena leaned in and kissed Luke hard on the lips. Out of shock, Luke didn't pull away.

"Luke, why?" Lu cried. Tears started staining her cheeks. She ran out of the Inn, leaving no time for Luke to explain.

"Serves her right… trying to get in between us." Selena spat. Luke was outraged. He ripped Selena off and slapped her square across the face. She was left dazed as Luke ran after Lu.

He found her on the beach, curled up in a ball. He carefully walked up behind her and sat down. "What do you want?" Lu murmured Luke scratched his head. "Listen, Lu. I'm sorry. But it's not what it seems like." Lu looked up at Luke. "Like hell it is! You're just some Harvest Goddess sex toy!" Lu yelled, uncurling her ball. "Lu, I'm serious." Luke said. "Luke, do you know how much it hurt me to see you kiss that bitch? Luke, I love you. I've always loved you!" Lu cried, blushing and crying at the same time. "It hurt so much…" Lu suddenly stopped talking as Luke's lips met hers. She was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes and kissed back. After a minute or so, Luke slowly pulled back and looked Lu in the eyes. "I love you too Lu. I wouldn't have chased you here if I didn't." Lu laughed as she embraced Luke. "I'm sorry I called you a sex toy." Luke laughed as well. "I forgive you. But there's just one thing…" Luke trailed off as he picked Lu up and threw her in the water. "Hey!" She yelled. "That's for pulling that prank on me earlier!" Luke laughed. Lu got out of the water and jumped on Luke. "Shut-up!" She yelled. Luke leaned in and kissed her once more. He pulled away for a split-second to whisper something to Lu. "Happy birthday Lu."

_**I hope you like it Miru! ^^ This is kind of your birthday gift, since I missed your birthday. So happy belated birthday Miru! ^(#^w^#)^ **_


End file.
